


With Teeth

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Harry Potter- Rowling
Genre: F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween neither Hermione nor Snape will ever forget.  Hermione is of age in the wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** With Teeth  
>  **Summary:** A Halloween neither Hermione nor Snape will ever forget  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, HG/SS  
>  **Genre:** Smut. But _festive_ smut.  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** R, nothing too graphic this time/ vampire!sex (kinda)  
>  **Medium:** Ficlet ( >500 words)  
>  **Word Count:** 193

With Teeth  
Maybe the fangs were too much.  
The sexy vampire costume was only meant to prove I'm not the goody-goody everyone thinks I am, but his smirk says he knows I am every inch the Head Girl and not some kinky blood-sucker.  
And that he doesn't care.  
Maybe those Snape-as-a-vampire rumors are true after all. I only hope he doesn't bite me.  
Wait, I take that back.  
He proves he's not much for foreplay as he grabs me around the waist and kisses me roughly, teeth clashing against perfectly white fangs befitting a dentists' daughter. I want to sigh or moan or show some form of appreciation for his masterful tongue, but he's already laying me against his desk, already shrugging off his robes, already flicking his wand at my vinyl-clad form, making the costume disappear entirely.  
Apparently, he doesn't get many schoolgirls throwing themselves at him- he's moving like a child after Trick-or-Treat candy. I like having that power, smiling as I think the most un-Hermione-ish thought. Snape moans as he finishes, and his blood trickles into my smirking mouth. It's a tiny bite- already healing- but amazement flashes in his eyes as he regards me.  
"Happy Halloween, sir."


End file.
